This invention relates to a roller-type paint applicator and more particularly to a paint roller specifically designed for producing texture paint surfaces.
In the construction or remodeling of homes and other buildings, it is often desirable to provide walls or ceilings with a textured surface to mask or hide surface imperfections or cracks, or simply for the aeshetic effect that it provides. One popular way of obtaining such texture surfaces is with the use of texture paint, a thick viscous material which can be applied to the wall or ceiling surface in such a way that it is deposited unevenly and forms random peaks or other texture patterns. Texture paint surfaces have been produced heretofore by two primary methods: by applying the texture paint and thereafter contacting the surface before it dries with various implements designed to impart texture to the painted surface, or by applying the texture paint with a special texurizing roller which both applies the texture paint and forms the texture pattern in a single step. Prior texturizing rollers have been formed from various materials, including pile carpet, sculptured foam, and nonwoven web materials. The following prior patents are exemplary of prior art texturizing rollers:
______________________________________ Patent No. Issued Inventor ______________________________________ 2,234,761 March 11, 1941 Harpootlian 2,368,513 January 30, 1945 Adams 2,428,953 October 14, 1947 Adams 2,824,326 February 25, 1958 Ames DES. 241,274 August 31, 1976 Hori DES. 241,374 September 7, 1976 Hori DES. 241,375 September 7, 1976 Hori 3,955,260 May 11, 1976 Sherden 4,191,792 March 4, 1980 Janssen ______________________________________
The above prior art types of texturizing rollers generally suffer from one or more of the following disadvantages or limitations: exhibiting poor paint holding and release characteristics, difficulty and expense of manufacture, production quality problems, relatively high cost of raw materials adversely affected by certain paint solvents. With the foregoing in mind, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved texturizing roller which eliminates or alleviates the above-noted problems of the prior art.